Ouryuu Nakiri
Summary Ouryuu Nakiri is a human and the heir to the Nakiri Clan, the leaders of the Five Principal Clans which protect Japan from malevolent supernatural beings from the shadows. He is also the inheritor of the Sacred Beast Huánglóng, as well as a member of Issei's team in the Rating Game World Tournament. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Ouryuu Kouchin Nakiri, Ryuuta Nakiri (formerly) Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Transformation, Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses, Earth Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Statistics Amplification, Danmaku (Can fire up to a hundred bullets of touki at once), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Resistance to Magic with Dragon Man (Dragon scales are resistant towards magical attacks) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Fought against Diethelm and traded blows with Balance Breaker Issei, who felt his punches through his armor and regarded them as heavy) Speed: FTL (Kept up with Balance Breaker Issei, and Kiba could barely follow his movements with his eyes) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Comparable to Bova, who is at this level by virtue of his size) Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level (Tanked attacks from Balance Breaker Issei) Stamina: High. Can also draw on an almost endless amount of energy as long as he's on the ground Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: *'Talismans:' Ouryuu possesess powerful talismans which can dispel monsters, and can be utilized to track the movements of faraway targets as long as they are grounded. Intelligence: Ouryuu is considerably skilled in the area of hand-to-hand combat, being able to hold his own against Issei without being at a disadvantage. Weaknesses: He cannot utilize his ability to draw upon an almost endless source of energy to its full extent in areas where there is no genuine ground, such as artificial dimensions. Should be susceptible to dragon slaying weaponry and abilities in his dragon form Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Huánglóng (Yellow Dragon):' As a result of making a contract with the Sacred Beast that governs the earth, Ouryuu can borrow energy from the veins of the dragon which flows through the earth. So long as he stands on the ground, and depending on the richness and other conditions of the land, he can use it to borrow an almost infinite amount of energy. He uses this ability to launch balls of dragon aura at his foes. He can also manipulate the earth, utilizing this ability to control the ground surrounding him, and change the terrain as he sees fit, such as using it to create earthen cages to trap targets and pull his opponents towards his location, catching them off-guard in the process. Additionally, it allows him to determine the location of others by being in contact with the earth. **'Dragon Man:' Ouryuu expands his aura, making it explode, and subsequently transforms into a humanoid dragon. In this state, his physical capabilities are greatly increased, and he gains the ability to project his touki offensively in the form of a massive ball. He can fire up to a hundred touki bullets at once. Gallery Shin_High_School_DxD_V2_Illustration_3.jpg|Ouryuu in his match against Lint Sellzen Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 7